Tied Up (Kookmin Version)
by HopingJei
Summary: Hanya sebuah cerita ringan tentang dua orang pria yang saling mencintai namun terlalu bodoh untuk mengungkapkannya. / KOOKMIN with tsundere Jimin / ONE SHOT / IT'S BOYXBOY FANFICTION SO DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!


**Disclaimer :**

 **BTS belongs to ARMY, Big Hit, God and their parents**

 **But this story is MINE! :D**

 **Genre : Romance, Humor, Friendship**

 **.**

 **Rate : T**

 **.**

 **Pair : KookMin**

 **Character(s) : Jeon Jungkook and Park Jimin**

 **Warning : OOC, Typo(s), YAOI!**

 **.**

 **Don't like, Don't read!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tied Up**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _I hope you know that every time I tell you to get home safe, stay warm, have a good day or sleep well, what I am really saying is I love you. I love you so damn much that is starting to steal other words meaning."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sudah hampir 2 jam berlalu sejak kedatangan Jimin di sebuah _café_ dan duduk di sana seorang diri. Mencoba bersabar dengan menyibukkan dirinya seraya menunggu kedatangan salah seorang kenalannya. Meminum secangkir kopi tanpa gulanya─yang kini hanya tersisa setengah cangkirnya saja─sedikit demi sedikit, sembari membaca sebuah buku agak tebal yang sebenarnya sudah selesai ia baca sedari tadi. Matanya terfokus pada setiap kata yang tercetak di buku itu, sehingga ia tak terlalu memperdulikan keadaan sekitarnya, membuatnya tak menyadari jika seorang pria berkacamata hitam dengan jas berwarna biru gelap dan kemeja putih polos beserta celana _jeans_ hitam yang dengan sempurna membalut tubuh tegapnya, tengah berjalan menghampirinya.

"Sudah lama menunggu?" tanya pria itu seraya menarik sebuah kursi yang berhadapan dengan Jimin.

Namun yang di tanya hanya menatapnya sekilas, kemudian kembali memfokuskan perhatiannya pada buku yang sedang ia baca.

"Hei, jangan mengacuhkanku, hyung!" ucap pria itu sedikit keras, mencoba meminta perhatian pada si lawan bicara.

"Aku sedang sibuk, jadi bisakah kau menungguku sampai aku selesai dengan urusanku?"

Pria berkacamata hitam itu pun menghela napasnya. Ia tahu kalau dirinya sudah terlambat hampir 2 jam dari waktu yang telah mereka sepakati sebelumnya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Pekerjaannyalah yang menuntutnya untuk selalu berada di kantornya.

"Baik, baik. Aku minta maaf karena telah membuatmu menunggu. Aku benar-benar menyesal, Jiminnie-hyung."

Jimin kembali menatap pria berambut hitam di hadapannya. Kali ini cukup lama. Kemudian tangannya terulur untuk melepas kacamata hitam yang dikenakan pria itu untuk ia letakkan di atas meja karena menurutnya benda itu cukup menganggu.

"Tidak usah berpenampilan mencolok begitu. Kau kan sudah bukan model lagi."

Jungkook─nama pria tadi─tertawa kecil saat Jimin menegur cara berpenampilannya, "Tapi kalau aku tidak berpenampilan sekeren ini, nanti hyung melirik ke yang lain. Kan bisa bahaya."

Jimin memutar kedua bola matanya, "Aku terlalu sibuk mengurusi para pengarang yang terkadang tidak kompeten itu dan juga sibuk mengurusi bayi besar bernama Jeon Jungkook. Jadi aku tidak punya waktu untuk melirik ke yang lain."

"Oh, ya? Baguslah kalau begitu. Sering-sering saja aku terlambat bangun dan lupa memasak sarapan agar setiap pagi hyung sibuk mengurusiku." balasnya dengan tawa bodohnya.

"E-enak saja!" Jimin berucap dengan sedikit tergagap, wajahnya menjadi sedikit memerah kala itu. "Umm..selain itu, sebenarnya aku ingin memberikan sesuatu padamu."

Jungkook menatap Jimin dengan penuh rasa penasaran, "Memberi apa hyung?"

Jimin segera membuka tasnya, mengambil sebuah kotak persegi panjang berukuran sedang yang terbungkus rapi oleh kertas kado berwarna biru muda, "Ini. Ambilah." ucapnya ketika menyodorkan kotak itu kepada pria berwajah konyol─namun tampan─di hadapannya.

"Eh? Isinya apa?" tanya Jungkook seraya mengguncang-guncang kotak tersebut─mencoba menerka apa isi dari kotak itu.

"Hei! Jangan di guncang begitu nanti rusak!" Jimin berteriak dan langsung merebut kembali kotak itu. "Kalau memang mau tahu, lihat saja sendiri nanti saat sudah sampai di rumah."

Jungkook tersenyum kecil, "Baiklah. Sini berikan lagi padaku. Aku janji akan membukanya di rumah."

Jimin pun menurut dan kembali menyerahkan kotak itu pada Jungkook, "Ingat, jangan di guncang lagi."

"Iya, hyung."

"Yasudah. Sekarang kau mau pesan apa?"

Jungkook terkekeh, "Kukira hyung tidak akan pernah bertanya."

Jimin menatap Jungkook tajam, "Jadi mau pesan apa?"

"Aku rasa segelas jus _strawberry_ dan sepotong _cheese cake_ saja cukup."

Jimin kemudian memanggil salah seorang pelayan di _café_ itu, menyebutkan pesanan yang di inginkan Jungkook dan juga tak lupa kembali memesan secangkir kopi tanpa gulanya yang kedua hari ini.

"Hyung memesan kopi lagi?" tanyanya seraya melirik pada secangkir kopi yang telah kosong di sebelah kirinya.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Yah, tidak apa-apa sih. Tapi apa tidak bosan selalu minum yang pahit-pahit? Nanti manisnya hyung lama-lama hilang, loh."

Wajah Jimin seketika memerah, "Hah?! Kau ini bicara apa?! Jangan bicara yang aneh-aneh, Jungkook-ah! Aku itu tidak manis!"

Jungkook hanya tersenyum ketika melihat sahabat kecilnya berteriak seperti itu padanya, terlihat menggemaskan dengan semburat merah muda yang nampak samar menghiasi kedua pipinya. Menggoda Jimin memang selalu terasa menyenangkan baginya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ini pesanannya, Tuan. Segelas jus _strawberry_ , sepotong _cheese cake_ dan secangkir kopi tanpa gula." ucap seorang pelayan yang mengantarkan pesanan mereka. Segera pergi dari meja Jimin dan Jungkook setelah sebelumnya tersenyum ramah pada mereka.

"Wah! Kelihatannya enak! Aku ingin coba minumannya dulu kalau begitu." Jungkook berseru riang, mengambil secangkir kopi tanpa gula dan langsung meminumnya.

"Oi! Jungkook! Itu kan punyaku!"

"Bleeeh.." Jungkook terlihat menjulurkan lidahnya. "Ini pahit sekali. Bagaimana kau bisa tahan meminumnya hyung?"

"Aku bukan pecinta makanan dan minuman manis sepertimu, jadi kopi pahit bukanlah masalah." tutur Jimin. "Lagipula aku memang sudah terbiasa meminumnya karena pekerjaanku sebagai _editor_."

Jungkook menatap Jimin, kemudian menyodorkan segelas jus strawberry kepadanya. "Tidak baik kalau terlalu sering minum kopi. Cobalah minum jus seperti ini sesekali."

Jimin balas menatap Jungkook. Lalu menatap segelas jus _strawberry_ yang di sodorkan Jungkook padanya. "Aku kan sudah bilang aku tidak suka yang manis-manis."

"Coba saja dulu. Sedikit minuman manis tidak akan membunuhmu, hyung."

Jimin menghela napasnya, mencoba menuruti apa perkataan dongsaeng berwajah menyebalkan di depannya itu, "Baiklah. Tapi aku hanya akan meminumnya sedikit saja." ucapnya sebelum meminum jus _strawberry_ itu dengan sedotan. Menyedotnya beberapa kali dan sedikit menjauhkan gelas itu setelahnya.

"Bagaimana?"

"Ti-tidak buruk." komentarnya.

"Benar kan?" cengir Jungkook yang di susul suara tawanya.

Setelah itu mereka kembali menikmati pesanan yang mereka pesan. Namun Jungkook malah memaksa Jimin memakan _cheese cake_ yang ia pesan─yang tentu saja di tolak oleh Jimin. Tapi bukan Jungkook namanya jika ia menyerah untuk memaksa Jimin memakan kuenya. Dan pada akhirnya Jungkook berhasil membuat Jimin menghabiskan setengah potong kue yang ia pesan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Langit sudah mulai berubah warna menjadi jingga saat mereka keluar dari _café_. Melirik jam yang melingkar dengan manis di pergelangan tangannya, Jimin pun bermaksud untuk segera undur diri karena masih ada pekerjaan yang harus ia urus.

"Mau aku antar?" tawar Jungkook sesaat setelah Jimin mengatakan soal urusan pekerjaannya.

"Tidak usah. Aku akan naik bis saja."

Jungkook terlihat tidak suka saat tawarannya di tolak oleh Jimin, "Kenapa? Kan lebih cepat kalau aku antar." katanya. "Atau jangan-jangan hyung mau pergi ke tempat yang tidak-tidak sehingga tidak mau kalau sampai ketahu─aduh!" satu pukulan mendarat di lengan kekar Jungkook sebelum ia dapat melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin merepotkanmu. Kau belum pulang ke rumah kan dari semalam? Sebaiknya kau segera pulang dan beristirahat."

Mata Jungkook berbinar ketika mendengar perintah dari Jimin, "Wah! Jiminnie hyung ternyata khawatir padaku! Ah..aku bahagia sekali~"

Wajah Jimin sedikit memerah, dan dengan segera berbalik badan untuk berjalan menjauhi Jungkook. "Ti-tidak kok! Pokoknya kalau kau sampai sakit, jangan menyusahkanku, ya?!"

Jungkook hanya tersenyum ketika mendengar perkataan Jimin. Sahabatnya itu memang tidak bisa jujur soal perasaannya sendiri. Tapi meskipun begitu, Jungkook tetap tahu kalau Jimin selalu memperhatikan dirinya lebih dari siapa pun.

"Baik, hyung! Berhati-hatilah di jalan! Jangan bicara pada orang yang tidak kau kenal! Dan jika ada apa-apa, segera telepon aku!" teriak Jungkook cukup keras pada Jimin.

Jimin yang mendengarnya pun kembali menolehkan kepalanya kearah Jungkook, wajah serta telinganya kini terlihat memerah, "Diamlah!" teriakan Jimin itu hanya di balas dengan cengiran tampan milik Jungkook yang masih menatap punggung mungil Jimin yang kini mulai menjauh. Jungkook pun masih berdiri di tempatnya hingga dirinya memastikan Jimin sudah menaiki bisnya. Setelahnya ia segera masuk ke mobilnya dan melajukannya agar bisa segera sampai di apartemennya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jungkook baru saja selesai membersihkan dirinya. Mandi dengan air hangat itu memang menyegarkan. Dengan handuk yang masih melingkar di pinggang, dan juga rambut hitamnya yang masih basah ia biarkan begitu saja, Jungkook duduk di tepi ranjangnya. Mengambil kotak biru yang ia letakkan di atas meja kecil tepat di sisi kiri ranjangnya.

"Kira-kira apa ya isinya?"

Di dorong oleh rasa penasarannya, Jungkook pun langsung membuka kotak itu dengan perlahan. Tersenyum ketika menemukan sebuah dasi beserta sebuah klip dasi dan juga secarik kertas di dalamnya. Mengesampingkan dasi berwarna merah bercampur hitam─yang ia taruh kembali keatas meja kecilnya, Jungkook pun lebih memilih untuk membaca isi dari kertas berwarna merah muda itu.

 _Aku tahu hadiah ini pasti tidak ada apa-apanya jika di bandingkan dengan hadiah yang kau terima dari rekan-rekan kerjamu. Tapi paling tidak hanya ini hadiah yang terpikir olehku. Jadi maaf saja kalau kau tidak suka._

 _Dan satu lagi, selamat atas kenaikan jabatanmu! Cepatlah menjadi dokter yang sukses agar bisa membantu banyak orang. Jangan mengecewakanku!_

Suara kekehan terdengar setelah Jungkook membaca isi dari kertas itu. Melipatnya kembali dan menaruhnya di tempat semula.

"Benar-benar menggemaskan."

Selanjutnya Jungkook segera mengenakan kaos putih polosnya beserta celana pendek hitamnya. Bersenandung kecil seraya berjalan keluar dari apartemennya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jimin baru saja menyelesaikan pekerjaannya ketika waktu menunjukkan pukul 8 malam. Belum terlalu malam memang, tapi entah kenapa dirinya merasa sangat lelah dan ingin segera beristirahat. Ia pun memilih pulang dengan naik taksi agar bisa beristirahat sejenak dengan nyaman. Segera setelah sampai di depan apartemennya, Jimin berjalan agak cepat, mengambil kunci apartemen dari tasnya dan membuka pintu depan apartemennya. Berjalan seraya menguap menuju ke kamarnya.

"Hah..lelah sekali.."

Dan tanpa menyalakan lampu kamarnya, Jimin langsung merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjangnya, tak mempedulikan pakaiannya yang masih ia kenakan kala itu.

"Jimin-hyung, kalau mau tidur ganti baju dulu, dong." sebuah suara terdengar dari bawah Jimin.

"Hyaaa! Siapa kau?!" Jimin reflek melompat menjauhi ranjangnya, menyalakan lampu kamar agar ia bisa melihat dengan jelas. Lalu seketika itu juga selimutnya terangkat dan menampakkan sesosok pria yang sudah sangat ia kenal. "Jungkook?!"

"Hyung jahat sekali menindihku seperti tadi. Punggungku jadi sakit, nih."

Jimin yang melihat Jungkook pun segera menarik kaos yang ia kenakan. "Itu salahmu karena masuk kamar orang tanpa izin. Dan aku sangat lelah sekarang, jadi tolong tinggalkan aku."

"Eh? Tidak mau. Malam ini aku ingin tidur dengan hyung." Jungkook pun langsung menarik tubuh Jimin untuk tidur bersamanya, memeluknya sebagai pengganti guling. "Hangatnya.."

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?! Cepat lepaskan!" Jimin meronta-ronta dalam dekapan Jungkook, mencoba melepaskan dirinya yang saat ini tengah kesulitan bernapas akibat jantungnya yang berdetak dengan sangat cepat.

"Tidak mau! Sampai kapan pun hyung tidak akan aku lepaskan!"

Kedua mata Jimin membulat. Terkejut ketika mendengar ucapan Jungkook barusan. "A-apa maksudmu?" tanya Jimin yang masih meronta.

Jungkook pun mendekatkan bibirnya kearah telinga Jimin, membisikkan beberapa kata yang membuat Jimin berhenti meronta.

"Selamat malam, Jiminnie. Terima kasih atas hadiahnya."

Jimin terdiam cukup lama, sebelum dirinya berucap, "Tentu saja aku mau dasar dongsaeng bodoh." bisik Jimin dengan wajah yang merona kala itu.

"Terima kasih. Dan aku mencintaimu, hyung."

"A-aku juga mencintaimu."

Dengan itu, mereka pun segera terlelap. Memasuki alam mimpi dengan senyum yang masih menghiasi wajah tidur mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Hei, Jiminnie. Kau tahu kan, jika kau memberikan dasi pada seorang pria, itu artinya kau benar-benar mencintainya? Dan juga tentang klip dasi, bukankah itu berarti kau menganggap pria itu sebagai milikmu? Oleh karenanya, agar kita seri, bagaimana jika mulai sekarang, kau menjadi orang yang bertugas untuk memakaikan hadiah tadi setiap pagi untukku? Bagaimana? Kau mau kan, hyung?"_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Huahaha, cuma FF ringan yang sebenarnya udah pernah Jei publish tapi dengan pair yang berbeda. Anggaplah ini sebagai permintaan maaf atas tertundanya apdetan FF Jei yang sebelumnya. Jujur Jei belum dapat wangsit (?) karena efek banyaknya tugas, UTS dan juga jam tambahan dari dosen yang bakal berlangsung sampai pertengahan April nanti. Jadi doakan saja segala cobaan ini cepat berakhir biar Jei bisa mendapat pencerahan dan kembali melanjutkan FF Jei :") Oke, itu saja, sampai bertemu pertengahan April nanti :"3 Jangan lupa reviewnya yaaa ~**


End file.
